poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Talking to Sir Topham Hatt
This is when Shining Armor and Cadance talk to Sir Topham Hatt in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. J.J. arrives at Knapford station Shining Armor: Thanks for the ride. and Cadance hop out J.J.: Anytime. Falcon: onto J.J.'s running board You think this will work? J.J.: I don't know, but I'm glad someone is taking action of this. Cadance: on Sir Topham Hatt's office door Sir Topham Hatt: Come in! 2 ponies walk in Sir Topham Hatt: Oh! Cadance, Shining Armor, what a surprise! What can I do for you? Shining Armor: Sir, we need to talk. Sir Topham Hatt: For what? Cadance, Sir, don't you think you were being a bit too hard on Thomas? Sir Topham Hatt: What do you mean? Shining Armor: With how you spoke to him earlier, and not just there, but for how you've spoken to him for the past few days. Cadance: It's true that Thomas wasn't exactly thinking clearly during the express coaches derailment. But I don't think it was necessary to talk to him, in the format you did. Also, the reason Thomas was shunting the coaches away from Gordon is because of that pompous engine belittling Thomas again. So it's also Gordon's fault on that accident. Besides, no one at the construction site or anyone in the yard told any of us about the dangerous conditions in that one place in the line. So, Thomas is not to blame on that one. Shining Armor: So Thomas was not coming up with excuses, he was trying to explain himself. Also, I will point out, it was Thomas and us who found the pirate ship. Not Rocky. When we fell into that sink hole, we landed next it. So had we not fallen in, Rocky wouldn't have ever found it. Sir Topham Hatt: You don't understand. He just isn't being very careful anymore, I mean, he's been getting into more and more incidents here and there. It's causing extreme confusion and delay! Cadance: But most of those incidents weren't his fault! And this is how you tell him how it upsets you!? Because of you acting this way, he feels like he doesn't belong here anymore! Sir Topham Hatt: Well, what do you want me to do? I know Thomas can be cheeky but this is just being crazy! I mean, what is it gonna take to let him know that he has to stop being so disobei... he speaks Shining Armor starts gritting his teeth as we hear a boiling sound Shining Armor: snapping in extreme fury, he slams his hooves on the desk Sir Topham Hatt: from the sudden slam Shining Armor: SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME, YOU STOUT TOP HATTED MAN!! YOU WERE BEING COMPLETELY UNREASONABLE TO THOMAS EVEN SINCE YOU SENT HIM TO WORK ON THE NEW BRANCHLINE!! AND NOT ONLY THAT, YOU HARDLY GIVE HIM TIME TO EXPLAIN OR LET HIM SPEAK, ALL YOU DO IS GO: (imitating Sir Topham Hatt) "No, Thomas! I don't want to hear your excuses!" (groans) IT'S REALLY MAKING ME GO CRAZY!! Cadance: Also, Thomas wasn't causing any trouble with the dynamite cars, he was trying to get them to a safe place before they blew up. Before you showed up, Ryan took some bad coal which caused sparks to emit from his funnel and then they set the crates of dynamite on fire. Then Thomas was shunting them away from the construction site to that giant sinkhole. And before you say anything about Ryan, Thomas wasn't trying to hurt Ryan either, Ryan was just trying to clear the line for Thomas. Sir Topham Hatt: Oh. Well, eh, oh dear. Now I feel bad. Cadance: YOU SHOULD BE!! Shining Armor: You may be the controller of the railway, and Thomas' boss; but that doesn't mean you can treat him like you did! And you can forget about us attending the ceremony for the new line's opening. In fact, thanks to you being so unreasonable, we're going home tomorrow evening! Cadance: What's more, we'll be taking Thomas with us. Sir Topham Hatt: What? You can't decide where Thomas goes, I'm the controller of the railway! Cadance: (jumps onto the desk and stares furiously in Sir Topham Hatt's face) Now, you listen to me, and listen hard. You are not in the position to tell me what and what not to do! You may be controller of the railway, but I'm a Princess of Equestria! And that's a higher rank than controller of the railway! And you gave permission to all of the Royalty of Equestria to allow us to borrow anyone of your engines when we say so, so therefore; you do not have the right to tell me I cannot decide to have Thomas come to Equestria with us! And I should note that Auntie Celestia would never, and I mean never, scold Thomas for causing the given accidents he did the last 2 days. And she would let Thomas explain his side of the story before pinning the blame on anyone. And I know what I'm talking about. (gets off Sir Topham Hatt's desk) Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some packing to do. then walk to the door as Cadance walks out of the office Shining Armor: (walks out the door before turning to give Sir Topham Hatt a look of very angry disapproval as he lights up his horn, and magically grasps the door knob) Good Day to you sir! the door with a loud bang! he leaves, Sir Topham Hatt begins to think what they had said Category:Stuingtion Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts